1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device in which a light-emitting element that is an electroluminescence (EL) element, an organic EL element, or other self-luminous type display element is mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a display device in which a plurality of light-emitting elements represented by organic EL elements or the like are disposed, a display area is covered by a sealing layer configured of a silicon nitride film or the like in order to prevent the degradation of the organic EL elements due to moisture entering the interior of the display device.
In JP 2008-186681 A, it is described to provide a highly reliable organic EL display device capable of preventing degradation due to the influence of moisture. Especially in FIG. 2, an invention is disclosed in which, by coating a coating-type moisture absorbent in a direction away from a corner portion of the display area, moisture or the like is prevented from entering from the corner portion of the display area. When the coating-type moisture absorbent is coated in the direction away from the corner portion as described above, there is a problem in that a picture-frame area is increased.
Here, even when the light-emitting elements in the display area are protected by the sealing layer, adverse effects due to the entry of moisture may occur.
A path for moisture to the display area protected by the sealing layer is assumed to be formed in a planarizing layer formed of an organic insulating film for planarizing irregularities caused by a circuit layer or in a pixel separation film formed of an organic insulating film for separating the light-emitting elements for each pixel.